legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Supreme Emperor Oculus
In Construction |divwidth = 45% |floatalign = left |floatclear = }} Joshua Anton Orzechowski, known by his aliases Oculus, Emperor Oculus, Kuchiku Khan, Iszuniko, The Metal King, Emperor of Discord, Tenebris, or simply The Emperor is an immensely powerful Omniversal emperor and one of the true main antagonists in LOTM:???, as well as one of the many overarching antagonists of CIS Productions Universe. He serves as a master orator, taking multiple forms across the series' continuity, and is the sworn enemy of both Yusha Hikari and Yoi Otoko. He is also the adoptive father to Musuko Orzechowski and the uncle of Ritoru Hangyaku. He was created by PhantomSix. Oculus, who has his origins as a terroristic mastermind hailing from Earth, used a combination of cybernetics, biotechnological enhancements, and cosmic sorcery to both extend his own life-span and achieve near godhood. He is the Supreme Leader (as well as the founder) of the massive Red Circle, co-founder of the NOP a fallen Abyssal warlord (whilst in his 2nd vessel), the true identity of the First Em Kōtei, and the arch necromancer of the Akuni Legions (whilst in his 3rd vessel). A master manipulator, Oculus successfully orated the events before and directly after his rise to power, even creating a cosmic rift in space-time with the intent of killing trillions, though his plans were ultimately foiled by soldiers sent by the Supreme Council. Emperor Oculus is unmatched power-wise, possessing an immense arsenal of cosmic and cybernetic enhancements. According to The Choro, Oculus was (at the peak of his power) capable of dismantling multiple universes if he wished to do so. It is revealed to Yusha near the climax of The Last Stand ''that he used Cosmic Magi-Tech to open multiple quantum rifts, allowing him to send avatars to multiple timelines and change events of the pasts, such as the foundation of the Sith Empire and the outcome of the Multi-Universal Civil War. He also poses as a mentor to Garu Hiro before attempting to take her life, then giving inhumane orders for his men to repeatedly impregnate her and using her offsprings as soldiers for his empire. Believed to be born on 04/11/06 of the human calendar, Joshua led a verbally abusive childhood. His home country, the separatist nation of Koress, was in the midst of a civil war. From early on Orzechowski looked up to members of the resistance, helping disarm bombs and traps laid down by government soldiers. He exhibited potential in technology from an early age, creating two life-saving cybernetic implants before his eleventh birthday. During his time with the rebellion, Orzechowski also befriended the young Otosan Hikari, who was the son of a leading rebel. Regardless of his support for the rebellion, he was constantly teased by classmate, forcing him to the fringes of society. Still, Orzechowski continued his efforts and was eventually caught, escaping a government facility. It was around this he witnessed his squad being massacred by government patrol, just barely escaping alive. To his surprise, he found himself unable to sympathize with his former friends and cut himself with a razor as punishment. Growing bored with mere teasing, Orzechowski's bullies decided to play a sick joke on him. They assaulted him on his walk home and forcefully dunked him into a bucket of acidic paints, severely deforming face. Orzechowski finally lost his faith in humanity, killing his bullies and attempting to kill Otosan, though the latter escaped. Though he initially seemed to be remorseful for his actions, later admitted to Musuko that he felt empowered by the killings and would gladly relive the moment. Though he was eventually caught, Joshua also managed to torture and ridicule several of his former bullies, disfiguring two of their faces using a box lighter. He was forced into juvenile rehabilitation, where he was diagnosed with Antisocial Personality Disorder, Attention Deficity Disorder, and a rare genetic mutation allowing him to see the world for what it truly was. His behavior became more hostile and manipulative. He attempted to create a device allowing him to control his emotions, only to fail and require tubing implanted into his back. Orzechowski also took interest in Cosmic Majutsu, acquiring multiple spell books which he used to influence others. He grew to become a powerful Majutsu user and a skilled engineer, offering his services to the United Earth Armed Forces while also offering his technology to the invading scouting units sent by the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire. With the assistance of a local clan, Orzechowski kidnapped several young girls, attempting to use them as sleeper agents for his own purposes. Unable to influence any of them in the slightest with his spells, he orders his men to gun them down. He then leaves the building, setting off a bomb and killing the remaining gang members as to avoid paying them "compensation". With his work completed, Orzechowski also mailed a package containing the names of key resistance members to the authorities, leaving Koress as the nation falls into a second civil war. He founded the NOP and became it's leading voice, exploiting his followers using Majutsu. Joshua, despite his Polish heritage, began to despise the Polish people and their traditions. Under the alias of Tebrenis (meaning "man of flames"), he would spearhead numerous terrorist attacks on the Polish government, including a bomb planted in the Warsaw Royal Castle. He set fire to many historical sites and ordered his men to carry out the school shootings of November 6th, all as acts of revenge. The leading veterans of his party went on the become the first leaders of the Red Circle, a global terrorist organization founded by and loyal to him. With no further use for the NOP, Joshua locked the remaining members in a shed and set it ablaze. Multiple strongholds were sanctioned across Eastern Europe. Plans for a weapon capable to transporting enemy soldiers to the Umbral Realm were created. Before these plans could be set in motion, elite soldiers, led by Otosan Hikari, raided on of Orzechowski's strongholds and killed a majority of his men. Before he could be apprehended, Orzechowski set off a bomb, killing Otosan and critically injuring himself. Using sorcery to keep harbor his own life, he was eventually found under thousands of pounds rubble by his soldiers. Many of his limbs were traded in for cybernetics, wires were implemented into his neck, and his face was reinstated with a screen. Joshua angrily killed everyone in the room for their poor work and finished his own surgery, enhancing himself to the fullest extent. He took the alias Okurusa (Oculus), meaning "true vision". Under his orders, a bio-plague was released upon his hometown of Koress, killing a majority of the human population there. Red Circle sleeper agents were planted globally. He reconstructed DEM artifacts into weapons of mass destruction, utilizing there power to the fullest extent. The most destructive of these weapons was ZODIAC, a beacon of primordial darkness capable of leveling planets. United Earth was forced into unconditional surrender, allowing Oculus to rule over the planet as supreme emperor. He personally led the inhumane experiments run on young children in an attempt to find some way to harness qi, a spiritual energy found in every human. He failed and, enraged, ordered the children to be slaughtered. The entire experiment was covered by Red Circle members and agents of Orzechowski's secret police, allowing him to resume his monstrous research on qi. He would live on to conduct his own holocaust, systematically butchering millions of children and adolescents before harnessing their qi for personal use. Moments before he sets a proposition to terraform Old Earth into the Umbral Realm via the reconstructed ZODIAC in motion, Oculus' vital stronghold in stormed by rebel forces. Though he kills the majority using his Kirin, he is critically injured by a sudden disruption of cosmic energy. Yusha Hikari, Otosan's child, emerges from the flames and impales Oculus. On his last breath, he orders his men to go forward with his plan and taunts Yusha on his father's death. His throat is fatally slit open by an enraged Yusha moments later, finally ending his life. Oculus later returns manifested in the body of Otoko Seishitsu, his first vessel. He assumes numerous other forms throughout the series before returning to a reconstructed variation of his original body in ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. ''Overview Appearance and Design Supreme Emperor Oculus was intended to be a sophisticated personification for the human drive for evil, but not evil itself (as that role had already been took on by Ike Ray Peram Westcott.) His design was inspired by All for One, while his powers were intended to resemble Frieza from the ''Dragon Balls saga. His appearance was designed to show the peak of human evolution, displaying various wires, cable, and frames to him while on his throne. Over the course of the series, Oculus assumes numerous forms before returning to a reconstruction of his original body. In his current form, Oculus appears as a sleek android (resembling a tall, cybernetic Caucasian humanoid) outfitted with a black suit and overcoat, red tie, and cables running from his back in his neck. A thin screen, displaying a hypnotic wheel on it, is takes the place of his face. He has artificial brown hair and wears polished black shoes. There is a black exoskeleton mounted underneath his clothes, giving him enhanced senses and physical strength. An alternate design of Oculus (see above) was also released in the following season, with a near identical appearance. In this alternate form, however, Oculus' neck and head are missing completely, replaced by a two dimensional holographic hypnotists wheel hovering inches above his body. As Otoko Seishitsu, he poses as a physically charming human with maroon eyes, jet black hair, and light skin. He sports a well-tailored black suit, red tie, and often a red lollipop in his mouth. Oculus also assumes the forms of multiple cybernetic beings, such as his second and fourth vessels. His full form (which he achieves when at 100% power) gives the impression of a gargantuan Abyssal being constructed out of cosmic energy, donning a sadistic smile and multiple amulets. Oculus' appearance was changed several times throughout the series before his current appearance was set by a poll vote. ''Name Oclus' true name, Joshua Anton Orzechowski, was constructed out of a variety of names, from Polish, Hebrew, and Christian origins. Joshua, a Hebrew/Christian name originating as Yehoshu'a, is commonly interpreted as meaning "he saves", portraying irony as the many atrocities committed by Oculus and his empire have only harmed others. He has stated himself that he acknowledges the fact that he is evil, either ignoring or taking pride in it. Anton, translating as "Anthony" in Italian, means "of inestimable worth". Oculus has, on many occasions, went to extreme lengths to prove his own superiority (such as the attempted invasion/destruction of New Earth, and the supposed destruction of his previous planet.) Orzechowski is Polish for "hazelnut tree", again ironically portraying the way Oculus takes life rather than giving it. Emperor Okurusa (or Oculus), the name Orzechowski assumes after taking control of his home planet, allegedly means "true vision", as he is both the only one able to view life for what it really is (an ability known as "super sanity") and has a literal screen fused to his face. His name is also a play on words of "Oculus" itself, which originally meant "screen" or "vision". 'Introduction' 'Logo' Personal Information 'All personal information of Joshua Orzechowski, such as his hobbies, his favorites things etc.' * ''Favorite colors: ** Red and black; * Favorite foods: ** None, as he is an android and doesn't require consumption to stay alive; * Favorite clothes: ** Well tailor suit and red tie; * Favorite hobbies: ** No information; * Likes: ** Authority, war, chaos, power, oppression, his family (before their death), torturing and abusing children, psychology, insanity, destruction, power, unconditional victory, manipulating/abusing others for his own enjoyment, mass murder, organized murder, control, bio-weaponry, conducting inhumane experiments on helpless victims such as children, fear, psychologically pushing his enemies (and often allies) to insanity, vengeance, creation, corruption, isolation, suffering of children, technological warfare, misoginism, butchering both humans and humanoids, watching the world fall into insanity, experimenting ways to take and manipulate qi, hatred, violence, enhancing his own physical and mystic strength, annihilating entire civilizations, exploiting his allies before killing them after they outlive their usefulness; * Hates: ** Women, children, peace, prosperity, human advancement/evolution, failure of any kind, resistance, "intelligent" life, civilization or society as a whole, laughter, false authority, freedom, loss of control, both his nephew and adoptive child, setbacks, redemption, his underlings failing to carry out his orders, Otosan Hikari and his family, humans, humanoids, creation, his home planet, loss of authority, his followers; * Religion: ** Unknown, although he admits to believing in God; * Political type: ** Totalitarianism; * Age: ** 796 in human years (30-40 years old in his original body); * Gender: ** Male; ''Personality Oculus, through his limitless displays of oppression and disregard for human life, has lived up to the title of complete monster. He brutally tortures children (even establishing factories for this exact reason) for no reason at all despite the fact that they annoy him, has oppressed many worlds (including his own, which was eventually terraformed into the Umbral Realm on his orders), and displays needless cruelty to his followers and underlings. Completely misanthropic and vengeful to the core, Oculus seeks nothing more than to bring the Multi-Universe into a state of chaos before rebuilding it in his own image, an unforgiving palace of misery and conflict. He, through his many connections, has organized conflicts on a global-scale, taking millions of lives. He ruled his first world as a brilliant yet unforgiving dictator with no other goals than to punish the world that his hurt him. Over the course of the series, Oculus shows no faith in humanity or humanoids. He has strongly expressed his beliefs that humans are tools for him to exploit in any way he wishes, and that resistance is punishable by death. Oculus appears to be an intelligent and rational individual. He has admitted that he is fully capable of feeling sympathy, though he chooses to dissociate from his actions. Oculus shows vicious ambition to achieve his goal, organizing his own Holocaust (butchering millions of children, ranging from infants to adolescents) in order to harness their qi and continue his research on the matter. His own child, Musuko Orzechowski, fears him because of years of psychological and physical abuse at his hands. The ordeal ended after Oculus ordered his men to assassinate Musuko in order to test if he would feel sympathetic afterwards, which he did not. He manipulates others for his own advantage, abusing others to relive achieve his own goals, and feeling no remorse afterwards for his actions. While in his original body, he ordered his men to capture numerous young women in an effort to manipulate them using Majutsu. Unable to influence any of them using his spells, Oculus labeled the experiment a failure and allowed his men to gun the remaining girls down. He then destroyed the building and killed his own men in order to avoid paying compensation money. His homicidal tendencies range from mass murders to genocide, driving entire races (such as the humanoid Sepharics) to extinction for his own gain. Oculus is portrayed as a master orator, influencing and manipulating events from the cover of many false aliases. During his fourth and final confrontation with Yusha Hikari, he applauds the troubled teenager for his determination, offering him a chance to avenge his father's killer. To his interest, Yusha allows the man (who, in reality, was a young Red Circle officer) to live. Oculus lacks an forgiveness and therefore despises it, though he allows Yusha to live for his future aims. In account of everything, Oculus' character is more sophisticated than it first seems, as he is one of the only leadings antagonists who does not gain sexual pleasure or gratification from pointless killing (although he does enjoy torturing youth and his underlings.) He acknowledges the fact that what he is doing is wrong, even being merciful at times (such as allowing Yusha to live, though this does ultimately benefit him) and not at others. He only pushes others fail and die in enormous numbers for enjoyment, as his ultimate intentions are to demonstrate how any person, when pushed far enough, would commit atrocities. Oculus considers himself above the concept of good and evil, confessing that not even he knows what his motives are apart from hatred. A common within ''LOTM: ???? ''is that Oculus' unstable personality appears to be a result of his chronic social isolation. He regularly has flashbacks to his childhood, showing him locked in the basement with only a pencil and paper. Oculus lives to proves his dominance in any way, even slaughtering hundreds of millions for motives he does not know himself. He kills many resistance members storming his stronghold using his Kirin without expressing any sort of contrition, even taking enjoyment out of it. After being critically injured by a cosmic disruption, he orders his men to destroy his home planet as an ultimate recrimination. Under his jurisdiction, the Flag Fleet of the Red Circle has destroyed millions of human-colonized planets, the first stage in Emperor Oculus' war against mankind. His manipulative abilities have allowed him to gain access to many of said colonies and plant sleeper agents, civilians (mainly adolescents) who would undergo extreme mental/physical torture and be forced to blend in with society, having no memories of their past lives. These agents were capable (and successfully did) take millions of live, all completely unaware of their actions before finally taking their own after outliving usefulness. His origin arc contains more information about his childhood, revealing that he suffered from both Avoidant Disorder and Paranoid Personality Disorder (PPD) as a youth. His intentions were initially principled despite being executed in horrific ways, though they grew corrupt and vicious over time. He allegedly tortured people in his own organization during his leadership over the NOP, mercilessly beating and flogging his men for the slightest infractions or failures. As Omniversal Emperor, his offenses only grew due to his callous misanthropic views. In an effort to "manage" the human population, Orzechowski proposed the "Flesh and Blood Act", allowing his men to exterminate one generation monthly on occupied planets. Many hid their relatives in an attempt to hide them, though the majority were discovered and shot. In the opening narration of ''LOTM: Death's Candle, Oculus reveals his authoritarian side in a conversation with an unknown man only referring to himself as "The Director". When asked what his motivations were, Oculus remains silent and returns the question, picking apart The Director's poor childhood. He clarifies that the End Times will arrive shortly, and he has little time to "set everything into motion". When asked what he thought, The Director goes silent, hinting that Oculus had murdered him. Orzechowski's Mental Illnesses Antisocial Personality Disorder Antisocial personality disorder (ASPD or APD) is a personality disorder characterized by a long term pattern of disregard for, or violation of, the rights of others. A low moral sense or conscience is often apparent, as well as a history of crime, legal problems, or impulsive and aggressive behavior. Antisocial personality disorder is defined in the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM). Dissocial personality disorder (DPD), a similar or equivalent concept, is defined in the International Statistical Classification of Diseases and Related Health Problems (ICD), which includes antisocial personality disorder in the diagnosis. Both manuals provide similar criteria for diagnosing the disorder. Both have also stated that their diagnoses have been referred to, or include what is referred to, as psychopathy or sociopathy, but distinctions have been made between the conceptualizations of antisocial personality disorder and psychopathy, with many researchers arguing that psychopathy is a disorder that overlaps with, but is distinguishable from, ASPD. Paranoid Personality Disorder Paranoid personality disorder (PPD) is a mental disorder characterized by paranoia and a pervasive, long-standing suspiciousness and generalized mistrust of others. People with this personality disorder may be hypersensitive, easily insulted, and habitually relate to the world by vigilant scanning of the environment for clues or suggestions that may validate their fears or biases. They are eager observers. They think they are in danger and look for signs and threats of that danger, potentially not appreciating other evidence. Avoidant Disorder Avoidant personality disorder (AvPD) is a Cluster C personality disorder. Those affected display a pattern of severe social anxiety, social inhibition, feelings of inadequacy and inferiority, extreme sensitivity to negative evaluation and rejection, and avoidance of social interaction. The behavior is usually noticed by early adulthood and occurs in most situations. People with AvPD often consider themselves to be socially inept or personally unappealing and avoid social interaction for fear of being ridiculed, humiliated, rejected, or disliked. They generally avoid becoming involved with others unless they are certain they will be liked. As the name suggests, the main coping mechanism of those with AvPD is avoidance of feared stimuli. Childhood emotional neglect (in particular, the rejection of a child by one or both parents) and peer group rejection are associated with an increased risk for its development; however, it is possible for AvPD to occur without any notable history of abuse or neglect. Sadism Explosive sadists are distinguished for sudden eruptions of uncontrollable rage, frequently vented against members of their own family as safe targets. Explosive sadists appear to be coping competently until some unknown threshold is reached, after which they react instantaneously with abusive defiance and possibly physical violence. In contrast to other sadists, their displays of aggression are not used instrumentally to dominate others, but instead release pent-up feelings of frustration or humiliation. Neither do they conduct themselves in a surly and truculent manner. Many are hypersensitive to feelings of betrayal, or they may be deeply frustrated by the futility and hopelessness of life. Proposals ''Biography Data *''Name: Joshua Anton Orzechowski *''Nationality: Unknown'' *''Classification: Terroristic Mastermind/Omniversal Emperor/Supreme Commander of the Red Circle/Genocidal Hatemonger/Radical Extremist/Master Orator/Bio-weapon Creator/Genocidal Hatemonger/Dark Emperor/Bio-weapon Artificer/Corrupt Supreme Leader/Vengeful Mass Murderer/Tragic Monster'' *''Gender: Male'' *''Age: 769 years old (30-40 in his original body)'' *''Power and Abilities: Enhanced senses/physical strength, cyberkinesis, cosmic Magi-Tech, chaos magic, mastered Majutsu, instant reflexes, invulnerability, lightning-fast speed, master of manipulation, android physiology, spiritual transference, superior intellect, near immortality, telepathy, electrokinesis, hand-to-hand combat prowess, hell-fire manipulation, genjutsu, marksmanship, power absorption, near unlimited cosmic power, influence, technopathy, anti-matter manipulation, chaos constructs, corruption, illusionary, believed to be ultipotent, celestial powers of creation and destruction, oppression, authority'' *''Weaknesses: Arrogance. Can also be harmed by a extreme amounts of energy'' *''Destructive Capacity: Cosmic level+, can decimate planets and distort reality itself. Was responsible for the obliteration of his home planet, Old Earth, and it's terraforming into the Umbral Realm. Can warp planets and even reality itself at will. He is believed by many to have been sent by God as a punishment for humanity'' *''Attack Range: 1000000KS - Near infinite'' *''Speed: Light-speed Interstellar Travel FTL-10000+ - can travel at lightning fast speeds and is close to omnipresent'' *''Durability: Above human level+ able to survive multiple blows, explosions, strikes from swords/daggers, powerful blasts of energy from Yusha, bullets, and even the destruction of his home planet'' *''Notable Attacks/Techniques:'' **'' Thousand Blades of Discord: Oculus' signature attack, in which he summons a thousand daggers constructed from cosmic energy and targets an opponent. Each blade detonates upon contact. Extremely powerful and is capable of destroying planet'' **''Kirin: A large blade constructed out of cosmic energy which can be thrown at opponents. The Kirin is capable of cutting through any material and can be directed by the user. Was one of the first abilities mastered by Orzechowski'' **''Emperor's Storm: A powerful cosmic storm, ranging from affecting only a specified range to actively destroying a planet. This technique requires extreme amounts of qi and was mastered by Oculus while in his second vessel'' *''Summary: Terroristic mastermind, planetary destroyer, and supreme leader of the Red Circle'' *''IQ: Ranging between 1,900 and 4,000 in his current form '' Abilities & Skills Techniques * Thousand Blades of Discord '- Oculus' signature attack with cataclysmic capabilities, in which he summons hundreds of blades constructed out of cosmic energy and extends his arm, sending them all wreathing at his opponent. Each dagger implodes upon impact and varies on size and speed. When all blades are focused on a single target, Oculus has the potential of eradicating a planet. This ability was mastered by Oculus when in his enhanced and final form. * '''Kirin '- A large blade constructed out of cosmic energy which can be thrown at opponents. The Kirin is capable of cutting through any material and can be directed by the user. Was one of the first abilities mastered by Orzechowski. * '''Emperor's Storm - A powerful cosmic storm, ranging from effecting only a specified range to actively destroying a planet. This technique requires extreme amounts of qi and was mastered by Oculus while in his second vessel. * Gehikan '- Four quantum rifts, all generating energy from the Umbral Realm to the user and allowing him to harness said energy in any way. Oculus mastered this technique while in his third form, generating a sphere of quantum energy powerful enough to destroy his home town of Koress and the surrounding areas. Is equivalent to Sasuke Uchiha's amenotejikara jutsu. * '''Cataclysm '- Oculus momentarily stuns the opponent using a stream of red electricity before pulling their soul out of their body before slamming it back inside, creating a miniature shock wave and lethally injuring his target. Was used to defeat Yusha during their second encounter. * 'Nuclear Pulse '- A special attack, where Oculus stores up nuclear energy before releasing it in a powerful pulse. The attack can be directed and split into numerous smaller rays by Oculus. * 'Atom Collapse '- Oculus, after absorbing a significant amount of atomic particles, is able to release his stored energy, similar to Nuclear Pulse. Rather than expelling a pulse of energy, Oculus creates a sub-atomic explosion capable of decimating anything within it's vicinity. * 'Kamikaze '- Gyakusatsu, the flagship of Oculus' fleet, opens fire on a selected target. Is extremely effective and often used as a last resort or simply to preserve qi energy. A fleet of fighter drones are released afterwards to sweep the targeted area for survivors. * '"V" is for "Victory" '- Oculus holds two fingers up, forming a "V" with them, before launching himself at his opponent at a lightning fast speed, barraging them with a series of quick blows to the head and stomach before unleashing a final blast of chaotic energy. * 'Red Plague '- A line of diminutive holes open on either side of his neck, releasing a potent toxin that infects and breaks down an opponent's lungs. The toxin can affect anywhere from a few inches to a mile in radius and can spread onto other humans/humanoids. * 'Deceptor Blades '- Oculus throws a large "disk" constructed out of cosmic energy at an opponent. The discus breaks apart into three separate entities of identical height and encircle the target, quickly closing the circle on command. * 'Hakai '- A heavy streams of electricity capable of disarming, stunning, or killing opponents. Is extremely effective at closers ranges and can instantly destroy approaching objects, such as boulders and bullet shells. * 'Nano-plasm '- Oculus releases a pulse of purple nano-plasm from underneath his sleeve, multiple around the target's body and solidifying in an attempt to cut of oxygen. * 'Reality Collapse '- Harnessing power from the Umbral Realm, Oculus is capable of temporarily stopping reality, making the moment he is frozen in unstable and unpredictable. If he chooses to do so, Oculus can trap other's in the pocket of time, though it can quickly destabilize. * 'Levitation '- Using Majutsu, Oculus can levitate off of the ground. * 'Shadow Warp '- Oculus can enter and exit the Umbral Realm at will, allowing him to transport himself across time and space instantaneously. This ability can also be manipulated to forcefully bring others (such as opponents) into the Umbral Realm as well. * 'Circle of Discord '- A powerful ring of Umbral energy is released, destroying anything within the immediate vicinity. ''Power and Physical Power'' Though technological and cybernetic enhancements are the base of Oculus' power, he is a skilled sorcerer and has mastered multiple areas of magic, including, Quantum Majutsu, the Dark Arts, Chaos Magic, and Cosmic Majutsu. He has also assimilated and mastered the art of channeling energy/power from the Umbral Realm (a shapeless void of chaos which only he and few others can gain access to), giving him powers beyond a cataclysmic scale and allowing Oculus to manipulate the very forces of chaos. Among his many powers (both physical and mystical), Oculus' intellect is near unmatched, absorbing knowledge from his centillion victims. The signature, and most devastating technique, mastered by Oculus is the Thousand Blades of Discord, hundreds of spiraling blades constructed out of Umbral energy, imploding upon impact. This ability alone has made Oculus one of the most dreaded forces in the known Multi-Universe, as it is capable of raising entire macrocosms. ''Power Level'' Through an uncountable measure of bionic enhancements (raising both his physical and intellectual prowess), Oculus has mastered nearly every form of the dark arts and is a formidable power user. He has demonstrated his immeasurable power on many occasions, such as the collapse of Old Earth. Oculus has destroyed many planets and, with his millions of unwavering disciples, enslaved hundreds of species in his efforts to erase humanity from existence all together. The name Okurusu, after centuries of conquest and mass genocides, has become feared in both his Multi-Universe and the entirety of the Omniverse. # 500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 - chaos god form # 300,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 - 100% power # 650,000,000,000,000,000,000 - current form # 400,000,000,000,000,000 - 4th vessel # 160,000,000,000,000 - 3rd vessel # 140,000,000 - 2nd vessel # 40,000,000 - 1st vessel # 120,000 - original body Combat Strength Rating Standard Equipment Relationships Ideas & Motives Goals In General Former Life Current Life Quotes * "My motives? Well. A very intriguing question, doctor. Unfortunately, I don't have the answer. Not yet, at least." * "Tell me, Hikari, what is it that you believe I stand for? Discord? Supremacy? Yes, these are minor goals in life. Stepping stones in comparison to my true intentions. You see what I want is...hell, I almost told you. That would have ruined everything, wouldn't it? No, now's not the time. I'll let it eat you up from inside. I'll let the tensions increase. And then...well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see for yourself." * "Disappointment is all I ever receive from you. At every moment of every hour, another failure mounts on your shoulders. Dragging you down. There is no escape from it. There is no right or wrong path. There are no hands to help you up. You will kill Yoi Otoko. You will make this failure your final." * "Go on. Strike me down. Fuel your little fantasy to its peak. Make me feel everything horrible thing I have ever done to you....pathetic. You are given this opportunity to save centillions, and you deny it. Yet another failure. But I didn't have reason to expect otherwise, did I?" * "What a lovely story this has all been. The fear...the fight...the absolute chaos. Everything a good book would ever need. I enjoyed all of this. I did. But now...I can't wait to see how it ends." * "How does feel to know that I could single-handedly drive your pathetic species to extinction at any given moment? It doesn't make you feel very secure, does it? Good. Let's keep it that way." * "Hanabi. My direct orders to the Flagship: rain hell." * "The mind reminds me of a newborn child. You shouldn't twist it, but the temptation is always there." * "I am not satisfied until the last of your vile race is slaughtered. And, judging by your rate of death, I shouldn't be waiting very long. Any second now and it will all be over." * "Twisted people are people who see the world for what it truly is. Nothing more." * "There is nothing left here that can redeem humanity. No good that can prove me wrong. Nothing is fair. People give their lives to protect others. People die for others. It's pathetic, really. Giving your life to people who wouldn't give a second thought to killing you themselves if it benefited them. That's why I'm doing this. I...well, I can't really explain. There's this feeling of right whenever I do these horrible things. Just seeing the look in a mother's eyes as her daughter is tortured and shot. I know it's sick. I know what I have become. But I'm right. Watching from the comfort of my ship as worlds collapse on themselves. As people show me what they really are. And you know what? I knew all along. This world took everything from me, Ukari. And today, I'm going to take everything back. Everything, and more... ''" * ''"I understand the world is not black and white. I am completely aware of the horrific consequences my actions have on others. No one person is completely unjustifiable. Under my rule, billions have suffered and died. So why am I doing this? Because somebody has to. And I was right when I said no one person deserved this. They all do." * "This was fun. You came a long way...you surpassed my expectations...you nearly surpassed me. But, of course, I couldn't allow that to happen. You fought bravely. Your father would be proud. That is, if he was alive. He asked me why I'm doing this. He asked me what the motive was for all of this. That's when I killed him. But look around you, Yusha. Look what your beloved Omniverse has done to itself. I tried to warn them. A system where people are given power to abuse will only collapse on itself. My people did not deserve what they were given, and neither do yours! So I will take it. I will take it all. I will burn it to the ground. Maybe I'll have my men tear them apart, limb by limb. Maybe I'll bind them apart, just so they can know the feeling of being a truly "special" individual. Are you following along so far? Good. Now I can kill you." * "See? This is why I will always prevail. This is what sets me apart from the others. I accept what I have become. I have boundaries. I have morals. I am completely capable of feeling sympathy. And yet, when the lives of millions of children are in my hand...I don't. THAT'S what makes me all the more monster." * "Everything is aligning as intended. It won't be long now, Hikari...the night of flames...the day of despair...the end of your pathetic existence. It saddens me. How you all welcome death as a necessary part of life. How you all care for one another. Look around you...everything you have built will collapse on itself. Everyone you have ever loved will fall. Welcome to the beginning. The beginning of the end." * "Your policie bore me. Your determination annoys me. And now, your final words will be the only thing that can make all of this worth the trouble. Kneal, Yusha Hikari. Kneel...or face the Thousand Blades of Discord!" * "Hatred is an anatomy created by me to save you from mercy." * "Ah, the nostalgia. Look at you, Hikari. Covered in flames. Just like your father...moments before I killed him." Quotes About Oculus * "Yusha. Please don't speak, just listen. This is for you. This is for my beloved Sarah. This is for everybody back at C-7. I'm departing tomorrow to kill Dr. Orzechowski. If...if I don't come back, please...don't forget me. Don't forget Tebrenis, for if we forget, he will come back in his greatest form." * "Children of the Resistance! This is your call to arms! When the Empire threatened us...our worlds...our families...we fought. We won. We will slay the Emperor Supreme! We will not rest until last of Okurusu's underlings rests in our chambers....drowning in his own blood." * "He had this way of obscuring himself from society. He thrived off of that feeling of identity. He lived for it. Mass murders, arson...that just wasn't doing it anymore. Identity wasn't enough. He needed more. For every day, he dove deeper into insanity. We feared him. The Revenants did not. They killed him, Yusha. He was erased from the timeline. But he came back. He changed our timeline. And now...well, why don't you step outside and see for yourself." Theme Songs Voice Gallery Trivia Inspirations Real-Life Inspirations Oculus' character is molded around many real-life dictators, terrorists, and serial murderers that shaped him into the terroristic, chaos-obsessed tyrant responsible for centillions of deaths, torture-murders, and enslavements at the hands of the Red Circle. ''Sani Abacha'' Sani Abacha was a Nigerian Army officer and dictator who served as the de facto President of Nigeria from 1993 until his death in 1998. He is also the first Nigerian soldier to attain the rank of a full star General without skipping a single rank. While he is largely credited for his economic reforms and achievements, after he died allegations surrounding his administration use of government funds marred the unprecedented growth rates and indices recorded by his administration. He is seen as the most enigmatic leader the country has ever had.Sani is a popular figure in the Northern region of Nigeria, especially Kano State, Borno State, Kaduna State and Sokoto State. Many still decorate their vehicles with his posters and praise him for the various establishments he laid around the country and for bringing back security to the region. Further south of the country, there is still a disdain for the late military ruler. This can be attributed to the execution of Ken Saro-Wiwa after being found guilty, in a controversial trial, of killing four Ogoni leaders. sani-abacha-politicians-photo-u1.jpg ''David Waters'' David Roland Waters (March 24th, 1947 - January 27th, 2003) was an American career criminal known for his role in the kidnapping, robbery and murder of the famed atheist Madalyn Murray O'Hair, her son Jon Garth and granddaughter Robyn in 1995. DavidWaters.jpg ''Hassan Izz-Al-Din'' Hassan Izz-Al-Din is a Lebanese national wanted by the United States government. Hasan Izz-Al-Din is an alleged member of Hezbollah. He is currently wanted by the United States government for his alleged involvement in the June 14, 1985 hijacking of TWA Flight 847. This attack resulted in the death of United States Navy diver Robert Stethem. On October 10, 2001, Izz-Al-Din, along with two other alleged participants in the hijacking, was placed on the initial list of the FBI's top 22 Most Wanted Terrorists, which was released to the public by President George W. Bush. A reward of 5 million dollars is currently being offered for information leading to his arrest and conviction. It is believed he is residing in Lebanon. Hasan_Izz-Al-Din.jpg ''Benito Mussolini'' Benito Mussolini (July 29th, 1883 - April 28th, 1945) was the dictator of Fascist Italy during World War II. He started a war with Ethiopia and invaded North Africa to expand the Italian Empire and allied himself with Adolf Hitler and Emperor Hirohito during the war, creating the Axis Powers. He founded the National Fascist Party in 1919, galvanizing the support of unemployed war veterans he organised them into paramilitary death squads known as the Blackshirts who antagonized his enemies, he was invited to join the coalition government in 1921, in 1922 as the government's grip on the populace slipped and chaos loomed, he and his Blackshirts marched on Rome, presenting himself as the one man to save Italy. On the match, his squads burned down the headquarters and homes of every member of both socialist and communist organizations. 220px-Benito_Mussolini_uncolored.jpg ''Vladimir Putin'' Vladimir Putin (October 7th, 1952 - ) is the current President of Russia in his second stint as president since 2012, having previously served from 2000 until 2008. In between his two stints as president he served as Prime Minister of Russia. He was previously an agent of the KGB. Putin is widely considered to be a dictator; many watchdog organizations have cited human rights abuses and accusations of political corruption in his regime, and often his political opponents tend to mysteriously "disappear". He also has many alleged criminal connections. 8D1255F3-FD55-4008-AFC0-BDFEA56325FE.png ''Augusto Pinochet'' Augusto Jose Ramon Pinochet Ugarte (November 25th, 1915 - December 10th, 2006) was a Chilean military dictator headed prevailing in that country between 1973 and 1990. Augusto_Pinochet.jpg ''Abaddon'' The Hebrew term Abaddon , and its Greek equivalent Apollyon appear in the Bible as both a place of destruction and an angel of the abyss. In the Hebrew Bible, abaddon is used with reference to a bottomless pit, often appearing alongside the place Sheol, meaning the realm of the dead. Main-qimg-45b03ef2e19a0070dfa988fc31b7486f.jpg Fictional Inspirations''' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:OCs Category:CIS Productions Category:PhantomSix Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Oppressors Category:Bigger Bads Category:Public Enemies Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Liars Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Extremists Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Child Murderer Category:Child Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Demigods Category:Terrorists Category:Cyborgs Category:Deal Makers Category:Weapon Maker Category:Evil Genius Category:Humans Category:Non Humans Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Tragic Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:The Dreaded Category:CIS Productions' Complete Monsters